


Cinderella Man

by meshkol (ashernorton)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Pepper Potts, Bets, Costume Kink, F/M, M/M, Stephen in a maid's outfit, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/pseuds/meshkol
Summary: Fill A-5 for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019: Cinderella Story





	Cinderella Man

**Author's Note:**

> This also has the added bonus of filling a prompt that I received, which you can see via the tumblr link below. I'm personally not a big fan of DrPepperony, mostly because I don't know how to write Pepper and I generally don't write porn with female characters, so I do hope that the lack of said porn isn't too much of a disappointment. Still, I kinda like this regardless, and I had fun with it, even if it doesn't fill the prompt to a T. Also, it's unbeta'd af. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Also read on tumblr.](http://meshkol.tumblr.com/post/183497272534/im-personally-not-a-big-fan-of-drpepperony)

Pepper comes in at half-past four and blinks.

After so many years of being Tony’s PA, then boss, then girlfriend, then fiancée, she likes to think that she’s seen it all. Tony’s never been a shy man, nor has he ever been particularly shameful – Tony Stark is a conundrum and a complete wild card, even in his predictability, so he’s gotten himself into some crazy situations that Pepper’s walked in on, berated him for, or teased him mercilessly about. Let it be known that Pepper’s not shy either, and that’s why she’s a damned good CEO of the biggest conglomerate on the planet.

Honestly, Tony dabbling with employees isn’t exactly out-of-the-norm ( _obviously_ , considering Pepper herself, and the gossip mags are still having a field day with that one), and, of course, Tony’s always been a fan of roleplay too, so it’s not like she’s really surprised by what she’s seeing.

Except she is.

Pepper’s always liked Stephen Strange, which isn’t really a surprise to anyone who knows her. He’s her type – sharp, smart, a bit of a dork, kind, unbelievably soft behind closed doors, a thousand other things that makes her heart flutter and her cheeks flush – and he’s good for Tony too. It’s nice having him around, because Pepper can talk to an adult for once and Tony can get his geek on with a fellow swot, not to mention that they take care of each other out in the field too. She doesn’t even want to count how many times the two of them have jumped into the middle of a fight to keep each other safe, and Pepper’s always going to be thankful for that. She already has enough worry and stress in her life knowing that both of them are fighting and saving the world, but the comfort of knowing they have each other to lean on is relieving.

Stephen is straight-laced and arrogant, a remnant of his neurosurgery days, and a wry, bizarre little shit from his current profession as the Sorcerer Supreme. It’s a juxtaposition that shouldn’t make sense, but somehow it works on him, especially considering the gibberish he talks that makes him sound like an alien sometimes. He’s very proper and maintained, meticulous and stern, sardonic and baffling, and Pepper’s never really seen a deviation of that over the year of Stephen being intimate with Tony.

Seeing him like _this_? Well. She thought she’d seen everything, but apparently not.

“Tony...” she says slowly, watching Stephen as he cleans off a bartop with careful precision. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Tony practically skipping towards her with a huge grin on his face, showing every tooth in his mouth, but she can’t quite take her eyes off Stephen quietly doing what the cleaning crew is employed for, and who could even blame her anyway?

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and widely considered to be the best neurosurgeon that’s ever practised, is dressed in a skimpy, oddly flattering maid’s costume. It’s short and revealing, with a dipping neckline that shows off the tops of his pink nipples, and the sleeves and skirt are poofing out, ruffles swaying with every movement he makes. It’s short enough that Pepper can see lacey white knickers on his arse, the boyfriend-cut not enough to hide the swell of his arse as it peeks through the bottom, just barely cutting into the crease, and the white lace matches the shockingly white sheer stockings that stretch up his lean, muscular legs, gartered up mid-thigh. He has a pair of simple, heeled Mary Janes on, more innocent than six-inch stilettos would be, but it still emphasises the bulge of his calves underneath sheer fabric. A matching lace choker around his neck, a small bow in his hair, and long white gloves complete the ensemble.

Pepper immediately wonders what the bet is, and who’s winning.

“Welcome home, babe!” Tony greets happily, pecking her on the cheek chastely before wrapping an arm around Pepper’s shoulders, focussing his attention on Stephen as well as he thunks his head gently against hers. “I see you’ve become aware of our pretty Cinderella.”

“Tony...” she says again, and this time there’s a hint of _you-better-explain-yourself-now_ in her tone.

Tony sniggers for a second, then brandishes a remote in his free hand as he explains with deliberate nonchalance, “ _Well_ , you see, we were arguing about how Stephen is a terrible snob – which is rich, coming from me – and he said that he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself without needing help, which I thought was hilarious. I mean, you know as well as I do that he’s adorably messy, always leaving his clothes on the floor when he’s getting naked or not wanting to shower after I’ve come all over him, so we made a deal.”

Pepper fights the urge to roll her eyes at their predictable brand of crazy and says, “Let me guess, he has to do... _that_ until midnight?”

Tony thunks her head again with his and answers cheerfully, “Sure does! Wanna see him dance?”

“I—” she starts, but she doesn’t manage to finish, because Tony’s pressing a button on the remote and suddenly Stephen’s knees buckle, hands flailing for purchase before he slams his gloved forearms against the bartop, the cleaning cloth squeezed between his fingers. His entire body _shivers_ , hips twitching into the perfect position for the overhead lights to shine directly on Stephen’s dolled-up body, and suddenly Pepper can see the sheen of viscous liquid on the bare strip of Stephen’s inner thighs and hear the faint buzz of a toy.

“Tony!” she exclaims, mouth dropping open, and she’s not sure whether she’s fascinated by the sight of Stephen’s countenance or if she’s just completely flummoxed that Stephen’s allowing this.

Pepper’s sex-positive and fairly blasé about sex in general, so she knows what her fiancé and boyfriend get up to. She knows that Stephen’s an adventurous man in the bedroom – she’s seen it first-hand, more times than she can count, since they’re _always_ fooling around with each other and _always_ trying to one-up the other to boot – but she also knows that Stephen generally makes _Tony_ dress in pretty things (or Pepper herself, but that’s for the aesthetic). Seeing it the other way around is already jarring, and knowing that Stephen’s apparently getting off on doing household chores ( _my dreaded enemy_ , he likes to say sometimes in that dramatic way he has) in a skimpy maid’s costume while something buzzes inside him?

Well.

 _Well_.

“It’s great, right?” Tony quips with a squeeze, pulling her close. “I mean, don’t worry babe, I’ve been periodically taking it out for more lube – I need to build one that has a secreting function, but it’d need a reservoir, so it’ll be tricky – so I’m being super careful. In fact...” He pecks her on the cheek again and then walks towards Stephen, practically strutting and eyes bright with arousal. Now that he’s in her line of vision, she can see that he looks well-rested and comfortable, in a threadbare shirt with the sleeves shucked up to his elbows and a pair of Stephen’s flannel pyjama bottoms which do nothing to hide the swell of his prick.

As he turns off the vibrating plug and then slowly pulls down Stephen’s lace knickers to expose the swell of his arse, running a hand along Stephen’s skin languidly, she can’t help but think that this is her favourite type of Tony: easy in his own skin, predatory, soft and calm in the comfort of his own home and around the people he loves. She loves when he gets like this, because it’s proof that Tony can take a deep breath and really allow himself to _be_ for once, rather than hiding behind a well-worn mask or keeping his armour (both metaphorically and literally) up. It’s extremely validating that he’s able to be his true self in front of her, allowing himself to be seen like this.

She watches as Tony digs a bottle of lube out of his pocket, pulls out the sizeable toy (bright red and garish, which isn’t surprising), and lubes it up again before slowly teasing it back inside of Stephen’s hole. He’s kissing the side of Stephen’s neck, long drags of his lips and rough murmurs that Pepper can’t quite understand, so she steps closer so she can decipher the words. It’s quiet praise mixed in with vile words – _you’re so beautiful Stephen, and your hole just sucks it in all pretty and desperately, fuck you’re gorgeous aren’t you_ – and it’s classic Tony, just the right mixture of dirty talk and honest appreciation. Stephen seems to eat it up, his face and chest flushed as he bends placidly against the bar, and Pepper can’t help but stroke a hand along the other side of Stephen’s lightly damp neck, pressing a kiss of her own against his thick hair.

“Welcome home, Pepper,” Stephen croaks thickly, turning his head so he can look at her with glazed eyes. “How many businessmen did you eviscerate today?”

She smiles. “Four, actually. I have their balls in a jar on my desk at the office.” She presses another kiss against his flushed, sweaty forehead and asks them both, “So is anyone going to tell me what this bet is?”

She hears the buzz of the vibrating plug start up, making Stephen jolt around a low groan, and Tony pipes up, “If he continues to be our pretty Cinderella until midnight without getting off or avoiding his duties as our maid, I have to physically attend that conference in Geneva for nerve regenerating stem cell research with him instead of just throwing money at it. If _I_ win, he has to come to Vegas with me for twenty-four hours without complaining about it. Obviously you’re enthusiastically invited to all of the above, though I doubt you’ll partake in any Vegas festivities.”

“I might have to, if Stephen’s not allowed to complain about it,” she remarks off-handedly with a shrug, presses a last kiss to Stephen’s cheek, and then ruffles Tony’s hair. “Our PR team might have a coronary if you’re forcing him to enable you in Sin City. I’m going to go shower now.”

“Okay babe. Do you want him to wash you up?” Tony offers.

She watches as Stephen’s eyes go dark at the possibility, and despite the fact that it’s always nice to shower with her men and be pampered, she also knows that Stephen has a bet to win and she’s going to do everything in her power to help him do it. If only for her own sanity.

“It’s fine,” she replies easily, smiling at Stephen. “Wouldn’t want to make you get out of your pretty dress, Stephen.”

Tony giggles as Stephen scowls, though the effect is weakened by the sharp arousal in his sharp face. “This costume is humiliating and incredibly uncomfortable.”

“I think you look nice, if a little cliché,” Pepper notes, pulling away and shrugging out of her suit jacket. “Be thankful he didn’t put you in a corset and six-inch stilettos instead. He’s always had a thing for that.”

“Ooh, that’s a thought!” Tony exclaims with a cheeky wink. He pushes a button absently on the remote, making the buzzing get unbearably loud, and Stephen cries out, entire body shuddering before his hips start thrusting forward into air for friction, eyes clenches shut as he _feels_.

Pepper rolls her eyes and says seriously, albeit with a twinge of amusement, “Stephen, I need you to be strong for me. Think of Geneva and making Tony suffer through a benefit dinner, and you’ll make it to midnight. Be a pretty, strong Cinderella, and I’ll help you make him suffer.”

Through the constant groans and full-body shivers, Stephen still manages to crack a smile even as Tony huffs with mock offense. “Hey, that’s rude. You’re not supposed to take his side on this.”

Pepper sniffs without any heat and then makes her way to their master bath, calling out merrily behind her shoulder, “You honestly don’t expect me to pick a side when the stakes are Vegas and a medical conference in Geneva? Think of the _shoes_ , Tony.”

She leaves the room with a smile, listening to Tony laugh vibrantly and Stephen moan even as he’s ordered to keep cleaning up.

They’re both totally insane, in Pepper’s opinion, but she loves them nonetheless.


End file.
